Usuário Discussão:Alissonkds
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Obrigado pela sua edição da página City Hall (Algonquin). Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 17:37, Julho 30, 2011 Artigos Alissonkds, faça seus artigos com uma linguagem mais enciclopédica, por favor. Aristóbulo 00h52min de 19 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Posição - Administrador Ao deixar uma mensagem na página de utilizador de outro membro deixe sua assinatura. Geralmente não importa em que posição esteja, o que importa é que você faça um belo trabalho. Se você se esforçar possa ser que seja um Administrador. Mas para isso você terá que demonstrar trabalho. Aristóbulo 10h29min de 24 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Ei cara, vota lá no meu artigo. Não importa qual seja o voto só pesso que vote, clique aqui. Basta clicar em Votar a favor ou Votar contra adicionar a predefinição e deixar sua justificativa pelo voto. Aristóbulo 10h35min de 24 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Na Verdade está em 4º, mas qualquer coisa estamos ai tbm Ro455 18h53min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Softwares de Tradução Alisson, é proibida a utilização de softwares de tradução para artigos na Wiki. Você criou ao menos 6 artigos sobre bairros do GTAIV utilizando esses tradutores automáticos. Somos uma Wiki em português, e para ajudar na compreensão e crescimento da mesma, é necessário usar o português correto. Infelizmente, não há como sair sem ser punido após insistir no mesmo erro. Estou te suspendendo da Wiki por um curto período de tempo. Entendo sua intenção de ajudar, mas preferimos poucos artigos com qualidade, do que muitos artigos com qualidade ruim. Espero que compreenda e volte à ativa após cumprir sua "pena". Abraços, Tato BR. EDIT: Pensando melhor, vou lhe dar uma chance. Só espero que isso não volte a ocorrer, pois da próxima vez, seu erro ocasionará em uma suspensão por tempo indeterminado (leia-se banimento). E para lhe motivar, gostaria de propor uma tarefa: foque nos personagens, missões e outras coisas relacionadas ao GTA: Chinatown Wars e personagens do GTAIV. Vou procurar fazer os artigos que restam sobre os bairros do GTAIV, ok? Não entenda esse pronunciamento como uma perseguição, mas sim um aviso para procurar melhorar seu rendimento na comunidade. Último aviso Alisson, cá estou eu novamente. Peço para que pare de editar artigos sem mudar nenhum conteúdo, pois sua intenção com isso é claramente gerar flood e aumentar seu número de edições para ganhar medalhas sem nenhum esforço. Este é o último aviso vindo por parte da administração. Por favor, não quero me sentir obrigado à te banir da Wiki. Prossiga com seu antigo desempenho, criando artigos úteis. Tato BR Nome errado Pronto, corrigido. Obrigado pelo aviso. Aristóbulo 14h28min de 13 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Não é nome em português! É o nome oficial. Se você pesquisar na internet Hidden Valley, não vai aparecer as fotos, mas se você pesquisar Valle Ocultado, vai aparecer as fotos do jogo! Lembrando que no português não existe LL. Está em espanhol, que é o nome oficial. Me cadastrei antes de você aqui, ajudo antes de você entrar, então desde que me mostre algo de algum administrador sobre essa questão, dizendo que o nome tem que ser em inglês, não pararei de mudar os nomes! Pesquisei "Hidden Valley - GTA" no YouTube, olha o que ache - clique aqui Pesquisei também "Valle Ocultado - GTA" no YouTube, surpreenda-se - clique aqui Na Wikia do GTA em inglês está Valle Ocultado, não Hidden Valley - clique aqui RE: Defesa Allison só que o nome correto é Valle Ocultado. O que vale é o que consta no jogo. Pode ver em outras wikis de gta no mundo: Na alemã é Valle Ocultado, na polonesa, na em inglês... http://gta.wikia.com/Valle_Ocultado http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Valle_Ocultado http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Valle_Ocultado Espero que entenda. Aristóbulo 10h40min de 24 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Teimoso! Ah, o Aristóbulo, foi falar com você? É? Toma moleque! Quem estava certo o tempo todo? EU! Se você não viu? É, melhor ver! Nossa, queria ver sua cara, quando leu o q ele mandou! Ah, nunca quis ganhar medalha, nunca '''quis ser adm, '''nunca '''quis '''nada, vc q inventa essas coisas! Vc não acha q se eu quisesse ter mais medalhas eu já teria? Tenho 17 e vc 30, nem se compara, né? RE: Páginas Só que são mistérios e curiosidades sobre o jogo, então são páginas necessárias. O único problema é que em algumas páginas ele não esá colocando que o mistério só é encontrado com o Mod Misterix. Aristóbulo 21h59min de 30 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Tchau! Vim aqui dar um tchau! Tô cheio desse lugar. Pelo menos depois que eu sair, você poderá criar suas páginas com nomes errados! Ah, eu não tenho GTA 4, se não já teria postado muita coisa. E também, não criei só UMA página, criei outras. "...e não se mete nos meus assuntos." - disse você. Desde que você mudou o nome da página, o assunto passou a ser meu também! E sim, lógico que quero ganhar medalhas, mas do jeito justo, ao contrário de você! Você disse várias vezes "você parece um criança",e sim, me considero uma criança! Falo, Estressadinho! Até nunca mais! GTA V Bloqueei. Aristóbulo 11h59min de 10 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Predefinição Não sei se você vai saber mais não custa perguntar!, como eu faço para colocar uma predefinição em uma página?, tipo essa aqui: GTA IV, a predefinição é aquele quadrado laranja com algumas informações sobre o jogo, e com uma foto Deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão por favor! Jhonatan Chaves 19h35min de 19 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Página em inglês Apaguei. Aristóbulo 12h06min de 25 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Valeu Ei cara, obrigado por me ensinar como colocar predefinições nas páginas, valeu amigo. Jhonatan Chaves 23h54min de 1 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Bate-Papo Cara se estiver aí ainda entre no Bate-Papo, estou com mais algumas dúvidas Jhonatan Chaves 00h10min de 2 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Problemas com a Imagem da Predefinição Quando eu crio uma predefinição e coloco a Imagem, ela fica enorme, como eu faço para ela ficar pequena?, olhe o que aconteceu nessa página: The Bum Deal (GTA Vice City Stories) Eu pego uma imagem de outra página e arrasto para o lugar necessário, daí aparece a HTML da imagem, mais ela fica enorme, não sei porque... Jhonatan Chaves 19h09min de 2 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Tá beleza, eu não sabia que estava passando por análise. Desculpe pelos meus erros, é que eu ainda sou novo nesta wikia. Eu fazia a Wikisimpsons, e quando eu traduzia lá eu traduzia tudo. Por exemplo, GTA London, eu achava que era GTA Londres, mas irei melhorar em relação a isso. Atenciosamente, Leonardo Richa em 02 de dezembro de 2011 às 21:01 (Horário de Brasília) Informações Eu sei cara que carros deve ter muitas informações e galerias de imagens, mas eu não coloquei pois eu entrei na wikia faz alguns minutos e fui ver as atulizações recentes e lá estava um membros "Contribuidor da Wikia" que colocou que NOOSE Patriot é: "um carro muito massa" e então eu alterei para não ficar na wikia. Atenciosamente, Leonardo Richa no dia 03 de dezembro de 2012 às 11:19 (Horario de Brasília) Valeu Valeu, cara. Eu só editei um pouco daquela página, só para não ficar ruim a wikia. Atenciosamente, Leonardo Richa no dia 03 de dezembro de 2012 às 11:35 (Horario de Brasília) Categorias Eu coloquei categoria em categoria pois se você olhar "Radios Stations" na wikia americana aparece lá categorias em categorias. Mas beleza, não coloco mais! Atenciosamente, Leonardo Richa em 03 de dezembro de 2011 às 15:49 (Horário de Brasília) Blz. Vou ver se tem algum amigo meu que conheça algo sobre GTA para editar aqui. Atenciosamente, Leonardo Richa em 06 de dezembro de 2011 às 18:53 (Horário de Brasília) Detonados do GTA Não me leve a mal também, mais essas páginas não fui eu que criei, eu apenas editei as próprias, se quiser pode dar uma olhada no histórico, não fui eu que criei as páginas sobre detonados, eu apenas editei elas!, Presta mais atenção nas coisas! Jhonatan Chaves 00h18min de 7 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Novo Adim Vou te colocar com adim até porque não estou podendo entrar na wiki e porque você está sempre aqui. Mas se eu não gostar do trabalho eu te tiro hein. Aristóbulo 22h33min de 7 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Mais Problemas... Allissonkds, não consigo mais criar predefinições!!!, invés de aparecer "Adicionar Outras Predefinições", aparece essa mensagem aqui: Contribuições licenciadas com a CC-BY-SA. Mais Detalhes. Me ajuda aew mano, porque isso está acontecendo comigo? Jhonatan Chaves 01h02min de 8 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Urgente! Allisonkds, acho q já percebeu q eu estou faltando muito a Wiki, é porque estou doente, e não to podendo visitar a Wiki todos os dias!, mais depois que eu ficar melhor (esperar a Febre ir embora), eu retornarei à Wiki e ajudarei vcs Jhonatan Chaves 14h50min de 12 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Duas dúvidas Bom, já que você é administrador, provavelmente deve saber tudo, tenho duas dúvidas, a primeira é sobre as medalhas. Como assim, fazer edição na página "Jogos"? É algo tipo editar a página de um jogo da série GTA? E a segunda, eu tenho que necessariamente dizer se o artigo foi traduzido? Abraços, --Алексей 05h37min de 20 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Titulo da Página Gostaria de saber como eu faço pra editar um titulo de uma página, tipo essa aqui: Zombie em Red Country Não consigo editar pois quando eu clico em cima do Título vai para a própria página que eu criei, o nome da página na verdade deveria ser Zombie de San Andreas, (pq aquele carinha também aparece em Bone Coutry, Tierra Robada, Flint Country e Whetstone), se for possível me ajude aew Jhonatan Chaves 20h06min de 28 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Mais Problemas... Alison, criei uma Wiki nova, e não sei adicionar predefinições em qualquer página, tem que criar predefinições?, se for possível me ajude! Jhonatan Chaves 21h01min de 28 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Correção Só pedindo que conserte o nome do artigo Verbant Meadows. Se escreve Verdant Meadows. --Алексей 05h45min de 1 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Valeu Valeu por me convidar para o Projeto Gangues. Pode contar comigo quando o assunto é editar. Se quiser, pode me convidar para mais projetos e/ou passe lá para dar um elogio ou reclamação. Se precisar, é só me falar. Um abraço. Antenciosamente, Rodrigues12 no dia 8 de dezembro de 2012 ás 20h27min do horário de Brasília. Por enquanto Esses dias tô na casa do meu pai e aqui tem net. Aí vou ficar on esses dias. Aristóbulo 15h25min de 9 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Renomear OK, Pode deixar que eu desmarco essa opção, gostaria de saber se você tem MSN Deixe uma resposta na minha página de discussão, Valeu Jhonatan Chaves 12h53min de 17 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Desafio Aristóbulo 12h59min de 26 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Problemas Caro utilizador Alissonkds, vim falar sobre a "incorreta" conduta minha na movimentação de ficheiros e nas propostas de artigos destacados. Como sou editor da Wikipédia (desta wiki também) eu pensei que as mesmas regras de proposta de artigos destacados valessem aqui também. Na Wikipédia, o utilizador edita e/ou cria sua página, adiciona a ela ficheiros e lista informativas e principalmente lhe dá conteúdo. Quando entrei nesta wiki, pensava que podia editar livremente e colocar os artigos que achava que poderiam ser destacados, mas infelismente pensei errado. Mas não intendi uma coisa: (citação:)"a pagina proposta pelo senhor pertence á Equipe de Adiministração da GTA Wiki PT ou sejá não é válida á proposta." como assim? quer dizer que a página da wiki do GTA em português só podem editar e candidatar para artigos destacados administradores? Eu dei mais conteúdo a página e até criei uma predefinição! se não é para "usuários normais" editar a página, então lhe protega de forma que SÓ os administradores possam editar! Mas também não intendi uma coisa: (citação:)"Resumindo esse tipo de comportamento pode gerar Problemas, como Suspensão ou até Bloqueio de Conta e IPI. Espero que entenda." hã!!! O senhor resumiu que meu comportamento foi inadequado e que poderia até causar SUSPENSÃO e BLOQUEIO? sinceramente não intendi!! quer dizer que posso ser bloqueado e até banido da wiki do GTA só porque eu coloquei um artigo para ser destacado? Para finalizar também não intendi isso: (citação:) "Apagar ou Substituir, arquivos ou ficheiros, é contrarias as regras de nossa Wiki, como o senhor fez em Grand Theft Auto V, tambem como se mostra em sua proposta para artigo destacado, o senhor deve selecionar páginas criadas ou editadas frequentemente pelo senhor, a pagina Grand Theft Auto Wiki é de autoria do Burocrata Aristóbulo, se fosse considerado destacado, a medalha seria dada ao o mesmo." como assim?: a página é de autoria Aristóbulo mais idaí? se fosse destacado a medalha iria para ele de uma forma ou outra eu nem iria me importar!!!! Mas enfim, espero que tenha intendido esta minha mensagem e quaisquer coisa me envie uma menssagem na minha página de discussão. - Anteciosamente Rodrigues12 (discussão) 11h55min. do dia 3 de maio de 2012. Problemas R. 2 Está bem cara, não vai acontecer denovo... muito obrigado por me alertar. Darei meu máximo para criar e editar novas páginas e enviar novos ficheiros e criar novas predefinições. Boas edições! Rodrigues12 ás 9h42min. do dia 4 de maio de 2012. Dúvida Oi Alissonkds eu gostaria de saber como colocar a predefinição:infobox veiculos. 189.101.56.109 21h32min de 3 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) : Por favor se indentifique como utilizador, Para que eu possa ajuda-lo. Oi, eu gostaria de saber como colocar as predefinições: infobox veículos por favor. (Nathan Gonçalves 22h53min de 3 de Julho de 2012 (UTC)) Minha dúvida como eu ponho predefinição infobox veiculos nas páginas??? Clauderx 20h24min de 20 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Olá Alissonkds eu gostaria de saber como eu crio predefinições.